Can't I Even Dream?
Uenuu, akaa una nuevaa novelaaa x33 uenuu paraa aceer staa novelaa, me inspiiroo la musiica tristee, estos diias nusee xk la escuxo mogollon i me inspiira n.n Archivo:Can't_i_even_dream?.png Prologo: Estoy harta, cansada, sola, solo quiero que me saquen de aquí... Encerrada, sin comer ni beber, apunto de morir, en una habitación oscura y húmeda, y solo por un error... Nunca me imagine que moriría en un lugar así, solo necesito salir... Necesito un abrazo, de mi familia, de mis amigos, de mi... Os preguntareis que que hago aquí, os lo explicare, cuando tenga ánimos para hacerlo, de momento solo quiero describir como me siento... Dolida, traicionada, traicionada por la persona a la que mas e amado, amo y amare, aunque no quiera un saber de esa persona, la amo, y amarla es lo que mas me duele... La verdad es que hay días en los que pienso que merezco estar aquí, por lo que ice, por haberlo echo sabiendo que no debía hacerlo... Y pensar todo el tiempo que he perdido por culpa de esa persona, yo le amaba pero el solo me quería por puro interés... hay veces que pensar en su nombre me produce un dolor inmenso en el corazón, me vienen a la mente todos los momentos que viví con el, malos momentos, aunque el me quería hacer ver que eran buenos, que eran los que me merecía. Su nombre era... aunque me duela decirlo lo diré, su nombre era... Andrés. Ya me duele el corazón, nada mas pensar que lo ame y me izo tanto daño... A, siento no haberme presentado y ya haber comenzado a hablaros de mi vida, soy Luka, y con solo 20 años de edad me espera la muerte... Muerte, horrible palabra para algunos, aunque cuando estas apunto de morir piensas que sera dulce y apacible, que iras a un lugar mejor donde no abra ni dolor ni sufrimiento... Yo nunca pensé que haría lo que ice, y solo por la tozudez de Andrés... Acabo de sentir un dolor muy fuerte al decir su nombre, mejor no lo diré mas, diré de aquel tipo. Sigue ese dolor, pero ya no es por aquel tipo, es por todas las personas que se preguntaran si estoy bien, o eso espero... Bien, creo que ya sabéis suficiente para que comience a narrar mi historia, así que allá va. Cap.1: Acabo de cumplir 20 años, estoy feliz, deslumbrante, todas las personas que me importan estan con migo... Mis amigos me an preparado una sorpresa, ¿que sera? Estoy intrigada, con ganas de saber que sera. Me an vendado los ojos, eso no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que me an atado las manos, esto no me empieza a gustar... sera que no quieren que me mueba pero esto es demasiado. Noto los pasos, los pasos de mis amigos y sus risas, de repente una fuerza me obliga a tirar para delante, cosa que are, sin protestar, no quiero acabar mal... El suelo se hace cada vez mas rocoso, y eso ace que me duelan los pies, intento quejarme, pero una mano tapa mi boca, que se le va a hacer, no quieren que hable... Nos hemos parado en seco, oigo gritos y eso me asusta. Reconozco la voz de Miriam, que esta gritando muy fuerte. La mano que me tapaba la boca a dejado de hacerlo, y la persona a marchado corriendo, oigo sus pasos... E comenzado a gritar. *¿¡ Que ocurre ?! Ninguna voz me respondia, solo escuchaba gritos y pasos, pasos rapidos, como si marcharan corriendo... De repente un silencio absoluto inundo el mundo, solo escuchaba mis pasos dando marcha a tras, escucho una rama romperse, me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa... *¿ Hola ? ¿ Hay alguien ? -dije con voz temborosa- Solo escucho a los grillos, esos grillos que siempre estan cuando no hay nadie. E comenzado a llorar, no puedo mas, estoy sola, triste y asustada... solo necessito que me saquen de aquí... Me e caido, no tengo fuerzas para levantarme, solo para llorar y gritar. *Que alguien me ayude, por favor os lo ruego... No se que abra ocurrido para que marcharan asi, sin mas, gritando como unos locos... ¿ donde estoy ? Oigo pasos, tengo miedo, puede ser cualquier cosa... Una mano comprueba si tengo pulso, es alguien, eso esta claro. Noto unas manos que me tocan mi cabellera, en busca de algo... me a quitado la venda. Veo a un muchacho, con una brecha en la cabeza, con cara de preocupado. *¡¡ Ah !! ¿¡ Quien eres !? - dije exaltada - Cap.2: *Tranquila no te are nada. Soy Andrés. *Ah... ¿ Que haces aquí Andrés ? *Pues si te digo la verdad no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo que estaba aquí con un amigo, y que de repente, mi amigo me dio un terrible golpe en la cabeza... *Ahora entiendo lo de la brecha... *¿ Y tu que haces aquí ? *¿ Yo ? Pues mira, hoy es mi cumpleaños, y mis amigos me habían preparado una sorpresa, me habían atado las manos y vendado los ojos, y salimos, y de repente, escuche unos gritos, y me quede sola... *Uff... ¿ Te ayudo ? *Por favor... - dije con un hilo de voz - Me quito la cuerda que me ataba las manos. *Gracias Andrés, te debo la vida... *No digas eso, no des tu vida a quien no la merece... ¿ Te acompaño ? *Gracias, odio la oscuridad... - le dije mientras agarre su brazo - Me acompaño asta la salida de el bosque, si os digo la verdad no podía dejar de mirarlo, esos ojos verdes, ese cabello negro... me encantaban, me emocionaban, me enamoraban... *Andrés, por favor, podrías acompañarme asta mi casa... no me gusta ir por las calles sola... *Tranquila yo te acompaño. - dijo sonriendo - Mientras íbamos de camino a mi casa, nuestras miradas se cruzaban, y acto seguido nuestras mejillas se enrojecían. Llegamos al portal, deseaba seguir caminando por estar con Andrés, pero no podía... *Bueno, aquí esta tu casa, nos vemos – dijo sonriendo – eso espero... - dijo en voz baja - *Andrés espera, ven-me a ver cuando quieras, y muchas gracias, recordare esto siempre. - me acerque a el y le bese la mejilla. Un cruzamiento de miradas, otro sonrojo, y cada uno fue para su casa. Cap. 3: Subo las escaleras, a saber que me dirá mi padre cuando me vea así, con la ropa rota, llena de barro... Pico a la puerta, escucho unos murmullos de bastante gente, quien serán... Abre mi padre llorando, y cuando me ve mas. *Papa tranquilo... - le dije calmándolo - *¿¡ Estas bien !? ¿¡ Que ha pasado !? *Preguntales a ellos... - le dije cuando vi que mis amigos estaban allí - *Luka sentimos avernos ido así, teníamos miedo... *Pero es que no se os pasa por la cabeza que yo estaba allí? Me podría haber pasado cualquier cosa, vosotros muy amigos míos que seriéis pero bien que me habéis dejado allí, me podría haber matado un animal o algo. *Luka tu no viste nada... *¿¡ Como querías que lo viera si estaba con los ojos vendados !? *Había un hombre lleno de sangre agarrando a otro y... que nos asustamos. *¿¡Pero es que me podría haber matado acaso no lo entendéis !? Me fui corriendo, no quería escuchar nada mas. No sabía que hacer, mis amigos me han abandonado en un bosque y no se han preocupado, el único que lo a echo es el desconocido Andrew. Creo que me e enamorado. ¿Nunca habéis sentido esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago cuando pensáis en esa persona? Eso me pasa, y pensar que e conocido a Andrew hoy me demuestra que existe el amor a primera vista, que no era una historia de los cuentos de cuando eramos pequeños, que existe de verdad y eso solo pasa pocas veces, yo la verdad nunca me e sentido amada por alguien, ni querida, ni nunca me a gustado alguien, pero este caso es distinto, pienso en Andrew y se me dibuja una sonrisa en la cara, me pongo roja, escribo cosas románticas... ¿ Creéis que el me ama ? Creo que no, un chico nunca ama a alguien que acaba de conocer, como dice mi padre, “eso son cosas de chicas”... aun que creo que no tiene porque, que pasa, no somos personas tan diferentes pienso yo. Aun que comienzo a creer que si que me ama, siempre me miraba de reojo, como hacia yo... y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban nos poníamos rojos, si, creo que es amor. Cap.4: No puedo dormir, no dejo de pensar en el daño que me han echo mis amigos al abandonarme en el bosque, me han echo daño, mucho daño. También no dejo de pensar en Andrés, me he enamorado, estoy segura de ello. Deseo que llegue mañana para saber si Andrés vendrá a mi casa a verme, y no viene me quedare un poco triste porque le amo y no se casi nada de el para que estemos en contacto, ni su numero de teléfono, ni su e-mail, ni su dirección... Quiero que llegue mañana pero no puedo dormir, ¿ que puedo hacer ? Cogeré mi mp4, hasta conciliar el sueño, escuchar música siempre me ayuda. Siempre me ayuda, me ayudo y me seguirá ayudando, conseguí dormirme. Soñé en cuando Andés me quito la venda y lo vi por primera vez, esos ojos verde esmeralda, ese cabello negro como el tizón, esa piel blanca como la leche... No quería despertar, soñar con el me hacía sentir una sensación de seguridad, de protección. Pero desperté, y me despertó el timbre, ese timbre con el típico sonido de “Ding, Dong” lo odio. Me levante, mi padre me dijo que me pusiera algo de ropa que hacía frío para que estuviera en camiseta de tirantes y ropa interior, yo le dije que no tenía frío, pero mi padre saco mi chaqueta de lana que uso para ir por casa, y me la puse, era tan suave y sedosa, que me encantaba... *¿ Papa quien es ? - le dije al ver que cogía el telefonillo - *Es un muchacho que dice que si puede hablar contigo... se llama Andrés. Le quite el telefonillo con tanta rapidez que mi padre se sorprendió. *¡ Andés ! *¡ Luka ! Me dijiste que un día me pasara por tu casa así que... - se rió - *Jajajaja claro me alegra verte *Jajajaja... ¿quieres que vallamos a algún sitio? *¡ Claro ! ¡ Espera ! Me vestí con total velocidad, cogí mi camisa a la que llamo “hiperlarga” ya que me llega asta media pierna, y mis legging negros brillantes que tanto me gustan. Baje, y allí estaba el, esperándome en la puerta. *¿ Donde vamos ? - me dijo algo sonrojado - *No se... ¿ Por que te sonrojas ? *Por nada por nada... - agacho la cabeza - *Ya ya... *Bueno... ¿¡ Vamos !? - dijo algo nervioso - *¿ Donde ? - me reí - *¿ As desayunado ? *Mmm... no... *¡ Pues vamos ! Me agarro la mano, me puso tope colorada, estaba nerviosa. Me llevo a la cafetería de el barrio, la verdad nunca había ido pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Observaba la cafetería, tenia un ambiente algo tétrico, tenebroso, pero hogareño y hostil ala vez. *No te preocupes Luka la gente de aquí es muy amable... - dijo cerrando la puerta de la cafetería - Cap. 5: Un silencio inundo el ambiente, parecía que hubiese pasado un ángel nada mas haber entrado yo. *¡ Andrés ! - escuche a lo lejos - *¡ Miriam ! - dijo Andrés - Andrés fue a abrazar a Miriam, cuando lo vi me puse muy celosa, esa chica estaba abrazando a Andés, a mi Andrés. Los miraba a lo lejos, no quería interrumpir ese momento de ternura. *Miriam te presento a Luka – dijo algo rojo - *¡ Hola Luka ! - dijo dando-me dos besos - *Hola... ¿ Quien eres ? - dije algo extrañada - *Jajaja, soy la novia de Andrés. - dijo con una sonrisa en la cara - *La novia de Andrés... - dije en un hilo de voz - Se me a partido el corazón, la única persona a la que he amado tiene una relación con otra persona, yo pensaba que le gustaba, que podríamos tener un futuro el y yo. *Bueno yo mejor me voy no quiero molestaros... - dije abriendo la puerta - *No te vallas Luka, no molestas – dijo agarrándome la mano - *Ya ya... *Espero no ser cotilla pero... ¿ De donde os conocéis ? - dijo Miriam - *Uf... Si te contara... - dijo Andrés - *Venga, nos sentamos los tres y me lo explicas – dijo sentándose en una mesa - *Vale, pues comienzo a explicarte, así aclarare también porque estaba allí cuando la conocí... Miriam, ¿ Te acuerdas que estuve discutiendo por telefoneo con Juan ? Pues me dijo que teníamos que hablar en persona y me cito en el bosque... Cuando llegue no había nadie, pero al darme la vuelta vi a Juan con una botella con la que me dio en la cabeza y quede tendido en el suelo, asta que desperté y vi a Luka, atada de manos y vendadas por los ojos, estirada en el suelo... *Ese Juan... Yo hablare con el. Y Luka, ¿ Tu que hacías allí ? *Uff... Pues ayer era mi cumpleaños, y mis amigos me prepararon una sorpresa. Me ataron las manos para que no me quitara la venda que me pusieron en los ojos, y se be que hicieron atajo por el bosque, y allí comencé a escuchar gritos y a gente corriendo, y de repente un silencio, me quede sola asta que Andrés me ayudo. *Vaya amigos... Te dejaron sola. - dijo Miriam - *Ya... - dije tristemente - *Bueno chicos yo me tengo que ir que me esperan mis amigos en la playa... ¡ Adiós ! - dijo con una sonrisa y se marcho - El silencio nos inundo, no teníamos nada que decir. Aparte, no quería decir nada, la persona a la que amo esta con otra, otra que no soy yo, y eso me rompía el alma y el corazón en mil pedazos. Cap.6: Me marche, no quería seguir mirando a esa persona a la que amo, y pensé que me amaba. Iba por la calle cuando escuche que me llamaban, era Andrés: *¿ Luka que te ocurre ? ¿ Porque te as ido así ? *Nada... - dije llorando - *Venga Luka, dímelo. *Es que... - dude un instante - no no puedo decírtelo... *¿ Por que ? *Es que no te conozco casi de nada y decirte esto estropearía nuestra nueva amistad... Me fui corriendo, aun no estaba preparada para contarle que le amaba. Escuchaba mi nombre mientras me alejaba, era Andrés que insistía, insistía para que volviera. Ya no lo oigo, me e alejado bastante, demasiado. Se hace de noche y no se donde estoy, es como un descampado, a lo lejos veo los edificios de la ciudad, se donde dirigirme pero me pica la curiosidad, ¿ Que hay mas lejos de donde estoy ? Tiro hacía delante, la luna me ilumina y hace que me sienta mejor, siempre e pensado que aunque no me guste mucho la noche, es la que me hace sentir mas bien, aunque no era la noche, era la luna. Tan bonita y distante, me hacía sentir mejor, mas viva. Mientras voy hacía delante me fijo que comienzo a ver una casa, una casa en medio de aquel descampado. Me acercaré, soy muy curiosa. Es una casa simple, como de pueblo, me asomo por la ventana, no hay nadie, la casa esta vacía, en un buen lugar donde pasar la noche. Abro la puerta con total facilidad, claro, estaba abierta. Me fijo bien en que es imposible que sea una casa abandonada, olía a café, y al ir a la cocina me fije en que la mesa estaba parada. Allí vivía alguien. Llegue al salón, muy grande y espacioso. Tenía mucho sueño, y el sueño izo que me venciera en el sofá de aque salón, y allí me quede. Cap. 7 *¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! - grite al sentir que alguien me zarandeaba - ¿¡ Andrés !? *Luka tranquila... *¿¡ Que me tranqulize !? ¡ Me as dado un susto de muerte ! Pero... ¿ Que haces aquí ? *Mmm... eso tendía que preguntártelo yo a ti Luka, ¿ Que haces en mi casa ? *¿ Tu... casa ? *Si. *No sabía que era tu casa... Ayer era muy tarde encontré esta casa pude abrir y decidí pasar aquí la noche. *Ah... ¿ Te puedo hacer una pregunta ? *Dispara. *¿ Por que ayer te fuiste corriendo ? *Es que... No te lo puedo decir... No te conozco casi de nada. *Si que me conoces. Hace poco que nos conocemos pero ¿ No as notado esa conexión entre tu y yo? *Si... *Venga Luka, dime que te ocurre. *Es que... Es que... Te... Te... *¿ Te... ? *¡ Te amo ! - me puse a llorar - *Luka... yo también te amo. Un silenció inundó la sala, yo no me podía creer que Andrés me amara, pero si esta con Miriam, ¿ Me ama a mi y no a ella ? Estaba extrañada, no quería decir nada, no quería estropear el momento de silenció tan agradable que se formo en la casa de Andés. Comentarios sobre la novela * triste pero QUIERO LEEER!!! *w* Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '''00:16 16 jun 2010 (UTC) * Apuesto a que estara chulissimmaaa [[Usuario:Maya1999|•★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆•']] '' 'n.n' 12:42 16 jun 2010 (UTC)' *'Luka!!!! ME GUSTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!WAAAA ~WandoSan (~) I see you ♥'''' xD *jdrr, no aabíiaa viisto la parte d los comentarios x3 quuando la vii me dioo flojera editar... pero uueno, iaa la leí los otrooss díias quuando la pusiisteee i iaa kiiero el primer cap, x faa x33 ↜☠ мιкυυ н. ☠↝ ≈ ♬ тєℓℓ мє ωнαт ι ωαηηα нєαя ♪ 22:57 16 jun 2010 (UTC) *¿Quien será!!!!¿???? *w* Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '18:23 17 jun 2010 (UTC) *siguelaaaa, esta muy buenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *w* *Rin Eipam* 01:41 18 jun 2010 (UTC) *Te está quedando genial.^^Diana8 16:45 22 jun 2010 (UTC)Diana8 *ammm... intuyo k ese andrés se trae algo feoo (? pero claro, cómo no intuuiirloo sii leyendo el prólogoo... xddd mejor me callo la boca haha =P '↜☠ мιкυυ н. ☠↝ ≈ ♬ тєℓℓ мє ωнαт ι ωαηηα нєαя ♪ 16:50 22 jun 2010 (UTC) *Esta muy bonito...Andres ¬¬ Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! 19:12 22 jun 2010 (UTC) *Que tierno.. *w* excepto lo de el amigo de Andrew y Andrew... Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! 21:58 24 jun 2010 (UTC) *-voz diabólica- Maaaas *w* Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! 19:39 27 jun 2010 (UTC) *Mmm... "muy amable", "muy amable"... no le creo... creo que va a pasar algo... I'm goin' crazy... ↜☠ мιкυυ н. ☠↝ ≈ ♬ тєℓℓ мє ωнαт ι ωαηηα нєαя ♪ 22:17 27 jun 2010 (UTC) *LO SABIA LO SABIA!!!! Bueno, en realidad no lo abia pero sabia que ocultaba algo!! Y se que ocuñta maas!!! Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '18:28 29 jun 2010 (UTC) PD: Muy buena xD *haha, está cortoo peroo es boniitoo, como feliiz, tristee, emociionante & sorpresiivoo a la vez xd '↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 21:43 15 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: a veer k es lo k va a hacer luka... xdd Categoría:Novelas Pokémon